


Maaf mas, saya nggak maksud

by byungpeaches



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Crack, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Berawal dari salah paham Byungchan ke mas-mas yang dia kira waiter.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 4





	Maaf mas, saya nggak maksud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13 'Random Prompts by SCVERSE x Seungchanist':
> 
> "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to."
> 
> (Ditulis non-baku).

Byungchan nggak tau kenapa dia bisa sial banget hari itu. Kosannya mati lampu, sedangkan _deadline_ tugasnya sampe malem ini. Akhirnya, mau nggak mau dia langsung hubungin Sejin, kakak tingkat yang tinggal di lantai dua, minta tolong anterin sekalian temenin dia ke kafe yang paling deket sama kosan mereka buat ngerjain tugas. _(By the way,_ Byungchan nggak bisa bawa motor makanya harus dianter Sejin, alias harus ngerepotin orangnya). 

"Lo mau pesen apa?" Tanya Sejin, sedangkan dia masih sibuk ngehubungin _wifi_ ke laptopnya. 

"Gue kayak biasa aja, Kak."

Setelah denger Sejin jawab _'oke'_ Byungchan langsung ngelanjutin tugasnya yang sempet ketunda tadi. Udah lumayan lama, Byungchan haus, tapi pesenannya belum dateng juga. Tanpa Byungchan sadar ternyata mas-mas _waiter_ -nya udah ada di depan dia sambil bawa nampan isi makanan sama minuman yang dia pesen. 

"Oh, disini, Mas." Ujar Byungchan, dan nggak lama mas-mas di depan dia naro nampannya di atas meja. 

Byungchan ngambil kola yang ada di atas meja, langsung diminum sampe abis kayak minum air putih. Tapi Byungchan bingung, si mas-mas _waiter_ bukannya pergi malah duduk di depan dia, ngeliatin dengan pandangan bingung. 

_'Anjir!'_ umpat Byungchan dalem hati. karena setelah Byungchan perhatiin lama-lama, dia jadi sadar kalau yang di depannya ini bukan _waiter_ alias pelanggan juga sama kayak dia. _Namanya juga nggak fokus_ . Lagian si mas di depannya ini pake kemeja lengan pendek warna item kayak seragam _waiter_ dan _waitress_ di kafe ini, cuma minus apron _ala-ala_. 

"Astaga, sori banget, Mas! Saya kira Mas _waiter_ disini. Aduh, sori Mas nggak maksud gitu juga, Mas nggak tersinggung kan sama saya..?" Terus Byungchan bangun dari duduknya, langsung bungkuk ke masnya. 

"Iya nggak apa-apa. Saya kira tadi kamu nawarin duduk, soalnya rame banget nggak ada kursi lagi."

"Aduh maaf ya Mas, minumnya saya abisin lagi." Byungchan baru mau berdiri, mau pesen minuman lagi, tapi Sejin udah berdiri nggak jauh dari tempatnya bawa pesenan. 

Byungchan langsung jalan ke arah Sejin, ngambil nampan yang dibawa sama yang lebih tua. Terus Sejin yang sadar kalau tempat duduknya udah ada yg nempatin langsung ngode Byungchan _'siapa?'_ yang langsung dijawab Byungchan dengan gelengan. 

"Ini Mas, minumnya saya ganti. Sekali lagi maaf, Mas." 

Sambil senyum canggung Byungchan ngasih minuman pesenan dia ke mas-mas di depannya. 

"Padahal saya bisa pesen sendiri, makasih ya."

"Eh, Kak Seungwoo?" 

Byungchan langsung nengok ke arah Sejin yang baru dateng dan malah negor mas-mas yang dia kira _waiter_ itu. 

Ternyata, si mas-mas alias _'Kak Seungwoo'_ (kalo kata Sejin) itu alumni jurusan mereka. Salahin aja Byungchan yang cupu karena nggak banyak kenal alumni (boro-boro, karena temen seangkatan aja masih suka lupa).

Dan sialnya, baru duduk sebentar Sejin malah ninggalin mereka berdua, _'gue ditelpon nyokap, diminta balik ke rumah',_ yang mustahil banget Byungchan larang. 

"Kamu balik bareng siapa, Byungchan?" Tanya Seungwoo tiba-tiba waktu mereka tinggal berdua.

"Paling pesen ojol, Kak." Jawab Byungchan, sekarang dia manggilnya udah nggak _'Mas'_ lagi, soalnya udah dikenalin Sejin tadi. 

"Malau gitu bareng saya aja." Tawar Seungwoo. 

"Eh, nggak usah kak. Tugas saya belum selesai."

"Tugas apa memangnya?" 

Lagi-lagi Byungchan disadarkan kalau cowok di depannya ini adalah alumni jurusannya, yang berarti sedikit banyak paham dengan apa yang lagi dia kerjain. Berakhir dengan Seungwoo bantuin dia ngerjain tugas sampe selesai, sampe sekitar jam tujuh malem. 

Suasana cukup canggung waktu mereka udah di dalem mobil, karena cuma _berduaan_. Entah kenapa perjalanannya jadi lama banget padahal kosan Byungchan nggak sampe sepuluh menit dari kafe (karena Seungwoo isi bensin dulu, dan pom bensin memang agak jauh dari sana).

Byungchan nggak bisa protes, karena memang dia nebeng dan udah dibantuin ngerjain tugas. Akhirnya, Byungchan mencoba menikmati aja sambil dengerin lagu yang Seungwoo puter di mobil. 

"Maaf ya, kalau lama." Ujar Seungwoo sambil senyum dengan raut _bersalah,_ waktu mereka baru banget keluar dari pom bensin. 

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Kak."

Mereka jalan lagi, kali ini perjalanan ke kosan Byungchan udah nggak se-canggung sebelumnya, karena ternyata obrolan dan _jokes_ mereka berdua nyambung banget. Bahkan Byungchan susah banget berenti ketawa setiap Seungwoo ketawa (karena ketawa Seungwoo itu aneh banget, _kayak sesek nafas_ ).

Akhirnya, Byungchan sampe juga di kosannya. Sebelum turun dari mobil, Seungwoo sempet minta ID _Kakao_ Byungchan (nggak mungkin juga byungchan nolak). Jadi nggak kaget waktu udah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan ngecek _handphone,_ ada chat masuk dari Seungwoo. 

Yang bikin Byungchan kaget cuma isi chat dari yang lebih tua. 

_'Byungchan, kamu belum punya pacar, kan?'_

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
